


One Thing

by nulltruth



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (attempted dom/sub), (attempted rough sex), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sweet Sex, mild choking, they try hard.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nulltruth/pseuds/nulltruth
Summary: There's something different about Goro tonight, about the way he throws himself at Ren like a man possessed. Caught in his own head, Goro seems desperate for Ren to help him get out of it.Ren just has to stop interrupting himself withfeelingsfirst.





	One Thing

It’s not long after they finally start dating that Goro first pulls himself onto Ren like this, tangling their legs together and kissing him hard, _hard_ , like he means to spirit the breath from Ren’s throat.

There’s not much Ren can do but muffle the small noise he makes in return - hands going automatically to Goro’s hips and gripping tight to them even as Goro moves against him, lithe and graceful and erratic all at once. How they got here, exactly, is somewhat of a mystery and the _why_ of it all is more elusive still, but Goro’s tongue is in his mouth and he can’t - quite - _think_.

“Hey,” he manages to gasp when Goro snakes a hand beneath his shirt, but Goro seals their lips together again, silencing him. There’s something - if he could only get his brain working again - _something_ about the slightly wild look Goro’s had in his eye  from when he’d first grabbed a fistful of Ren’s shirt to now, and the frantic rhythm he’s setting - “Goro?” Ren tries again, and Goro makes a frustrated sound and buries his face into the crook of Ren’s neck, fingers splayed across his chest and his other hand tucked beneath Ren’s side. “Are you - alright?”

Goro lifts his head and Ren gulps at the look in his eyes, dark and slightly feverish. “Is there a problem?” he bites out, and his hand drifts lower, and Ren tries to remember what a _thought_ is. “You don’t want this?”

“I just -” Oh, god damn him confusing the point, because of course Ren wants this - he always wants Goro, and he doesn’t need Goro’s teeth scraping at the hollow of his throat to remind him - so it would be nice if he would _stop_ for long enough for Ren to string a sentence together - but - “I just - want to make sure you’re…”

“What a gentleman,” Goro purrs, but it comes out as more of a growl. “So what’s the hold up? Do you need me on my knees begging for you before you’ll make a move?” He bites down on Ren’s shoulder, making him gasp again. “Or are you going to pull yourself together and _take what you want_?”

“Fuck,” Ren hisses, pulling Goro into another burning kiss. Goro responds eagerly, moaning into Ren’s mouth and sucking on his lower lip. Ren breaks away to breathe and Goro’s cheeks are flushed, his hair falling around Ren’s face in loose strands. The sight of him, disheveled and panting and leaning over Ren with those eyes that seem to glow with promise under the shadow of his hair, sets a spark alight somewhere in Ren’s chest as he pulls Goro back down to him. But Goro denies him this time, ignores his parted lips in favor of returning to his neck. He nudges Ren’s chin up, leaving a trail of heated kisses up the long line of his throat, from his collarbone to the base of his jaw.

“Tell me it’s good,” Goro hums against the side of his head, and Ren only moans in response. “Tell me what I do to you.”

“God,” Ren chokes out, moaning again when Goro rolls his hips down against the tightness in his jeans. “Isn’t it - obvious?” He feels Goro smirk, then - feels teeth worrying at the delicate skin of his throat, nipping once.

“Good?” Goro asks again.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ren breathes. “ _Always_ , Goro.”

Goro purrs again at that, right into Ren’s ear.

And then the air is knocked entirely out of him as Goro swiftly flips them over, dragging Ren on top of him and rocking upwards into him without preamble, leaving Ren to choke on half a breath.

“Always, hm?” Goro whispers. “But I bet this is better. Isn’t it?”

“Nn-ngh.” Ren can’t think.

“Don’t you like this better, Ren?” Ren forces himself to blink, to shake the haze from his mind as he props himself up on shaking arms to take in the sight - and Goro _is_ one, always is, but the way he is now, open and vulnerable beneath him...

“Beautiful,” Ren murmurs.

Goro gazes up at Ren with soft eyes, his hair fanning out in a gentle halo and his hands resting on either side of his head. “Don’t you like me like this?” he invites, suddenly shy and coquettish at once. “Don’t I look good? I’m at your mercy, Ren - so what do you want from me…?”

Ren swallows. Goro looks so demure, so wanting -

An act, Ren knows, but one he can’t help but play into. He leans down to press a sweet kiss to Goro’s mouth. But Goro whines, pulling back with a furrowed brow. “Come on,”  he mutters. “Don’t be like that. I know you can be rough - I’m _asking_ you -”

Ren shakes his head. “Goro - what’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_?” Goro snarls, innocence melting away. “What’s wrong is _you_ \- why won’t you just take what you want? I know you want me - so why -”

“You just seem -”

But Goro brings his hands up to bury his face in them, hiding himself away again. He’s trembling - with distress, maybe, or anger - and his voice shakes when he growls, “Stop making me _think_.”

“W-what?” Ren tries to sit back, tries to keep his voice level, but Goro’s hand shoots out to capture his wrist.

“ _Please_ ,” Goro says. “I need to get out of my head. I can’t bear it - can you just -”

Ren shakes his head again - not to decline, just to clear it. “What do you -”

“Don’t ask what I mean,” Goro orders, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. “Please, just - I can’t take it anymore tonight. Don’t make me think, just -” He breaks off with a strangled noise, shaking his own head furiously like he’s trying to dislodge some stray, unwanted thought, dispel them like flies that won’t leave him alone. “Just help me,” he pleads quietly, his voice hoarse. “Help me get out of my head - just for a little while.”

“Goro,” Ren murmurs, reaching for him - to cup his cheek - stroke his hair - but infuriatingly Goro pulls away from his touch again with a growl of frustration.

“Fine,” he says, at once sounding almost cold. And Ren finds, suddenly, a hand on his chest as he’s pushed over to land on his back on the mattress with a light _oof_. Goro doesn’t give him time to adjust to this turn of events - before Ren’s eyes have refocused on the ceiling, before his brain’s caught up with the rest of him, Goro’s settled between his legs; deftly undoing his belt and yanking his trousers down to his ankles.

Ren knocks his head back on the end of the mattress, all the breath leaving him at once when Goro curls a hand around his base, running his tongue up the underside of his cock. Whatever’s been tormenting Goro tonight seems to be leading him to a single-minded determination to drive it aside, and the way he’s apparently decided to do that is by stuffing his mouth with Ren’s cock.

It’s getting a little hard to breathe, Ren notes helplessly, as Goro mouths a little urgently along the length of him. When he wraps his lips around Ren and bobs his head down, Ren’s hips jerk without warning. “Sorry,” he gasps out when Goro pulls back, spluttering a little, but Goro just shoots him a _look_ and swallows him right back down again.

Well. If it’s making him feel better.

Ren reasons, to the best and most impressive ability of someone in his present situation, that Goro would not be doing this if it _weren’t_ making him feel better - that the desperate, pleased little sounds he’s making around Ren’s cock prove it, that he wouldn’t have gone to such lengths ( _haha_ , says Ren’s fried brain) to take as much of Ren as he possibly could into his mouth - until he’s just about drooling at the stretch of it, until Ren can see the bulge in his throat -

“Fuck,” Ren says eloquently, and Goro hums with pleasure. And then Ren remembers Goro likes it when he - participates.

_Say something!_

“I love you,” he says, a bit stupidly.

Goro chokes again.

Okay, not his best move. Historically Goro has needed slightly more lead-up than this to respond to... feelings.

But Ren can’t help it. Gazing down at Goro, who’s so obviously hurting - Goro who’s all but shoved himself out of his own mind to focus on making Ren feel good -

Goro pulls off him again to bury his face in Ren’s thigh. “Can you shut up,” he says, muffled, and Ren chokes on a slightly hysterical laugh.

“You normally,” he says. “You normally like it when I talk.”

“Yes,” says Goro. “But - just -”

“I won’t - again,” says Ren, and reaches a hand down to card through Goro’s hair. Goro nudges his head against Ren’s hand. “Not like that. Not tonight. Sorry. It’s too real for right now, isn’t it?”

“Thank you,” Goro says in a small voice.

This isn’t like him at all. He’s so scattered tonight, so lost, and Ren wants nothing more than to just gather him into his arms and hold him until he’s stopped shaking, whisper sweet nothings and press gentle kisses to his skin and a million other cookie cutter romance novel #justboyfriendthings things - but he can tell from the way Goro’s fingers curl tight into his thighs that that’s not what Goro needs right now; that, from the way he’s begun to tug against Ren’s hand in his hair, what he needs is...

“How about we stop talking,” Ren offers, allowing harsher tones to slip into his voice, “and you put that mouth of yours to better use?”

Goro looks up at him, startled. Joker smirks back down at him.

“Come on,” Ren says softly, and jerks hard on Goro’s hair, snapping Goro’s head to the side and ripping a harsh moan from his throat. “You’re always so pretty, Goro. But you’re even prettier like this.”

“Oh,” Goro breathes, eyes alight, but that’s all he gets out before Ren’s face splits into a devilish grin and he shoves Goro back down on his cock.

Goro doesn’t seem to mind that he’s not talking this time, content to focus on what he’s doing. Which is alright by Ren, who would also very much like to focus on what Goro is doing, because what Goro is doing is pretty alright by him. Goro likes affirmation, he knows - but he seems satisfied with this, with the sounds Ren can’t hold back and the way he tightens his hand in Goro’s hair. He was worried, at first, that he might be hurting him, but Goro moans every time he does it, pausing each time for the tremors wracking his body to slow before he returns his attention to Ren with renewed fervor.

Ren groans when Goro flattens his tongue against his length before pulling back to swirl it around the head. “You’re so,” he sighs, “ _so_. So good at this, I - _god_ , Goro.”

Goro peeks up at him through damp eyelashes, a glimmer of smugness in his slightly dazed eyes that seems to say _go on_. He swallows Ren down to his base and Ren’s hand tightens in his hair again.

“Goro,” Ren whispers. A swell of emotion sweeps over him, making him drop his head back and blink at the ceiling, moisture in the corners of his eyes. “Fuck, I - _fuck_. You take it so well. You’re amazing, I’m so lucky…”

He’s so caught up in the _feeling_ of it that it barely registers when Goro pulls off him entirely, panting. By the time Ren’s gathered himself enough to glance down, Goro’s sat up, kneeling on the bed with the back of his wrist to his mouth.

“You and your damn feelings,” Goro mutters.

“Sorry,” Ren says, slightly dopey still. “Um…”

Goro flashes him a smile, all teeth. “Bravado gone already, Leader? Don’t disappoint me. I was having fun.”

“Oh yeah,” Ren says, flustered. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Goro shakes his head.

“Sorry,” Ren says again, slightly miffed this time. He sits up and tries to ignore the ache between his legs. “I was kind of distracted, you know. You’re - good with your mouth.”

“I _know_ ,” Goro snaps, looking very slightly pleased all the same. “Well, it doesn’t matter - I don’t plan on distracting you with it any longer.”

“Boo,” says Ren.

Goro smiles at him, inviting again. “I’m not quite done with you yet, you know. I do hope you’ll be able to keep character long enough,” he says sweetly. “Of course, I understand if you can’t manage it… Would such a show of strength be too far removed from reality for you?”

“Stop goading me,” Ren mutters, successfully goaded. He smirks at Goro again, eyes hard. “You talk a big game for someone who’s clearly angling to get fucked.”

“Guilty as charged,” Goro breathes, leaning into his space and curving a hand around his jaw. “Are you up to it…?”

“Get on your back,” Ren shoots back. “And shut up.”

Goro’s eyes gleam as he halfway complies, leaning back to prop himself up on one elbow. He gazes up at Ren, an insolent look on his face.

Ren advances on him, lithe and dangerous as a hunting cat. “I said,” he says in a low voice. “On your back.”

“Are you going to do something about it?” Goro challenges.

_Fucker._ Ren places a hand on Goro’s chest and pushes him, hard, until he goes down. “I also told you to shut up,” he says conversationally. “Are you going to have trouble following my instructions, Goro? I might have to do something about that.”

“I’d like to see it,” Goro answers.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Ren says softly.

Goro’s tie is still lying somewhere south of the bed where he’d tossed it earlier in the evening and Ren reaches for it now. He whips it through the air once to remove any settling dust ( _because no doubt Goro would be persnickety about that sort of thing even in_ this _context_ ) and Goro’s eyes widen.

Ren looks at Goro, holding the tie. _Is this okay_ , his eyes ask silently. Goro meets them steadily.

So Ren wrenches Goro’s jaw open, pulls the tie taut and lashes it tight across his mouth and around his head so that Goro can’t do anything but bite down on it.

It’s not going to stop him from talking, if he really wants to. Ren likes it better that way. Goro, glaring up at him, forcing his wrecked voice through the fabric keeping his mouth open - until he’s drooling, until his jaw aches, lost in distraction to whatever else Ren’s doing to him…

Ren swallows. He can’t let Goro sit untended like this for too long. He’ll get smug.

He runs a thumb along the silky fabric, from the corner of Goro’s mouth to the side of his head. “That’s better,” he murmurs. “Don’t you think?”

Goro makes an indistinct noise. Ren smiles. “Good,” he says softly. He lets his hands roam all down Goro’s body, working his shirt open and splaying his pliant arms aside to push the sleeves down and off him. “God, but you’re beautiful like this. You like the sound of your own voice, don’t you? I like it too.” Ren leans down a little, running hot, open-mouthed kisses down Goro’s neck. He places a stinging bite on the curve above his collarbone and Goro gives a muffled cry through the gag. “But I like it even better this way,” he continues, more quietly still. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t silence you, Goro. I like it too much when you scream.”

Goro fully shudders beneath him, and he closes his eyes.

Ren’s lips curve into a smirk again, showing his teeth. “Look at me,” he orders, and Goro blinks up at him once more, eyes still lit with challenge. Ren silently swears to steal it from him along with his breath and inhibition before the night is out, to replace it with want and with pleasure.

He aims the edge in his voice at the demons tormenting Goro tonight.

“I think,” he says, “you want me to take my time with you. Is that right?”

Goro blinks affirmation, slow and deliberate. His gaze is still steady. That won’t do. Ren reaches for the nightstand, cracks open the little bottle.

“Are you sure about that?” he asks. “You might regret it before too long.” He tugs Goro's trousers down and drizzles lube over his fingers, and Goro’s eyes flicker to them in anticipation. “Well, don’t bother answering. It’s a good thing I’m not taking opinions tonight.” He smiles down at Goro and reaches with his clean hand to ease his knees apart.

And with a soft caress of Goro’s face, Ren presses a none-too-gentle finger inside of him and revels in the catch to Goro’s breath. It’s fast and rough and dirty and Goro squirms, face tightening and a slightly strained noise escaping through the fabric between his teeth.

Ren chuckles, low and dark. “Comfortable?” he asks drily, and Goro glares up at him. He crooks his finger and Goro’s hard expression falls away a little more. “That’s right. You should get used to this. You’re not in charge anymore.” He tilts his head, considering, before reaching with his free hand to take hold of Goro’s chin, pulling his face up into a messy kiss. It’s kind of weird, kissing the tie - but it’s thin enough, the way Ren’s pulled it tight, that it doesn’t get too much in their way. And it’s worth it, Ren thinks, for the way it keeps Goro’s mouth open and gasping into him, unable to restrain the sounds he’d usually bite back.

(And it only feels slightly like eating a handkerchief, so all in all, a win.)

Goro moans against the languid, feverish press of their lips together, jolting Ren out of his fabricky musings, and he takes the opportunity to kiss Goro harder, sucking on his lip and sliding his tongue wherever he can reach it. And while Goro’s preoccupied, Ren slips another finger into him, and smirks against the kiss when Goro shakes against him.

With two fingers, he can press deeper, and he searches for the spot that will make Goro fall apart -

“Nngh-hh-!”

\- found it.

Goro’s whole body’s gone taut beneath him, clenching down on his fingers. When Ren breaks away from the kiss Goro’s too distracted to return any longer, he can see it in the blankness of Goro’s eyes as he stares up at the ceiling, the way Goro’s starting to lose himself.

Ren indulges himself in a tender kiss pressed to the corner of Goro’s eye, even as his fingers keep moving, reasoning that Goro will be too far gone in a moment to register it anyway. As it is, Goro just turns slightly hazy eyes on him, mildly accusing but lacking the energy to muster any real fire behind his eyes. He says something Ren can’t hear.

Ren shakes his head. “I told you to be quiet,” he reminds him, punctuating the warning with another hard thrust of his fingers and Goro shuts up, words replaced with a keening sound he doesn’t seem to realize he’s making. His eyes fall closed again; he’s drooling slightly around the gag and biting down on it hard - somewhere in the back of Ren’s mind he notes with resignation that he will probably owe Goro a new one.

He presses his fingers against that spot again. Goro jerks weakly, a harsh sound escaping his throat. “Pl-” he starts to say, before his eyes widen at the look on Ren’s face and he claps a hand over his mouth before the rest of the word escapes. Instead, he stares beseechingly up at Ren, who smiles.

“Looks like you’re getting it,” he says, offhand. “Well, beg if you want. It makes no difference to me.”

( _It makes a difference to me_ , Ren’s dick offers. He ignores it, kind of.)

Goro removes his hand, but doesn’t say anything. It seems he’s still reluctant to let go - shed his reservation - even as he rocks helplessly against Ren’s fingers like he can’t control the motions.

It’s a start, Ren supposes, but it’s not quite enough, and he spreads Goro a little more so he can work a third finger into him.

Goro makes a slightly pained noise at the stretch, and Ren stops at once. He glances anxiously up at Goro’s face, but Goro doesn’t look like he wants to stop - he stares back at Ren with hooded, wanting eyes, and rocks down on his fingers again, just a little.

Ren’s face breaks into an incredulous smile. “So that’s what you like,” he purrs, and starts moving his fingers again, heedless of the way Goro squeezes his eyes shut to get used to the burn of it. “Is that it? You really want me to hurt you?”

The disbelief is for show; Goro’s masochistic streak doesn’t surprise Ren in the least. Ren feels only a twinge of apprehension as he keeps working Goro open, slow and torturous. He’s not as confident as he’d like to be that Goro will stop him exactly when he should. Ren doesn’t think he’s willing to do to Goro what Goro seems to want done, especially not tonight. Even a little too far is further than Ren wants to go.

_I love you_ , he chants in his head, since Goro won’t hear it. _I_ love _you._

Goro’s breathing is growing strained; when Ren gives another experimental thrust, Goro makes a strangled sound, liberally spilling pre-come over his stomach. Ren reaches to take him in hand, but Goro swats him frantically away - he shakes his head when Ren looks up at him again and the look on his face says he wants this to last.

Ren offers him another lazily approving smile. “Are you torturing yourself for me?”  he croons, but inside he aches - how badly must Goro want out of his head to welcome any strong sensation, pain or pleasure, so long as it drove him out?

Still, he keeps his unrelenting pace. He works his fingers insistently against the spot that makes Goro’s eyes roll - until he’s gasping for air, long, labored breaths undercut with small, desperate whimpers that force Ren to pause and close his eyes.

“Ren,” Goro pants, well as he can through the gag. His voice is hoarse.

“Goro,” Ren returns. He’s glad it comes out smooth, steady; inside he feels about as wrecked as Goro looks, just from hearing the breaks in Goro’s voice when he cries out. “Have you had enough?”

“No,” Goro groans. “ _Yes_. Ren -” He tosses his head, impatient, and reaches up to pull the tie away.

“Hey -” Ren starts, but Goro’s tossed it aside and he’s reaching for Ren now, pleading in a way Ren can’t resist, and he lets Goro clasp his free hand in both of his own.

“Ren,” Goro says. The loss of the gag hasn’t done much for his articulation - his speech is slurred, cut with the way he gasps for breath. “Ren, fuck me. Now. _Please_.”

Ren feels his persona slip again as he clutches at Goro's hands. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah. I - okay. Okay.”

Goro's still whispering slurred pleas while Ren fumbles with the lube, hips twitching and hands grasping. “Condom?” Ren manages to ask, knowing the answer even before Goro shakes his head restlessly. Ren nods shakily and starts to run a lube-slick hand along his length.

“Come on,”  Goro mumbles. “Hurry up…”

“Mm,” Ren hums, picking his smirk back up. In a flash he pins Goro's hands over his head. Goro's eyes go round. “Are you giving _me_ orders? Did you forget, sweetheart? You're not in charge here.”

Goro moans high and needy, struggling against Ren's hold. “Please,” he whimpers. “Make it rough. Okay? I need…”

“Shh.” Ren murmurs, reaching down. “Quiet for me. Can you manage it?”

“I -” Goro starts, and cuts off with a broken cry when Ren pushes inside him without warning. All the breath hisses out of him at once and he writhes, gasps for air cut with little keening sounds.

“Hey.” Ren lets the hardness return to his voice. “I told you to be quiet, didn’t I? Are you going to disobey me again?” He holds himself still, hips pressed to Goro’s, managing not to move even as Goro starts to tremble and twitch. “Well?”

Goro shakes his head, eyes bright. He bucks his hips a little, a wordless plea in the gaze he shoots up at Ren.

Ren laughs, low and dark. “I always like seeing you like this, you know,” he remarks. “Desperate and undone. It’s so unlike you, isn’t it, Goro? ...Except it isn’t, really. Am I right?”

Goro’s eyes are trained on his, unable to look away. He reaches up to touch Ren’s face and Ren strokes his cheek in return.

“You always want this,” he continues. “To let go. For someone else to _make_ you let go. Am I right?”

Goro doesn’t say anything. Ren shifts his hips; not much, only a little, only enough to draw a startled moan from Goro’s lips. “Am I _right_ , Goro?”

“Ngh,” Goro gasps. “I - whatever you say. Whatever you want.”

“Hmm,” Ren purrs, tilting his head like he’s considering, “not good enough.” And he rocks into Goro again, agonizingly slow, teasingly shallow. Goro tosses his head to the side, trapping a groan in the back of his throat and drawing his forearm up to press against his mouth. “Come on,” Ren urges. “Be honest with me. Admit it - it feels good, having someone hold you down like this. Letting someone else take charge… take care of you…”

“S...stop…” comes the muffled response. Goro’s eyes are shut tight and he’s still speaking into his arm. Ren registers with some alarm that tears are squeezing out the corners of his closed eyes, and he blinks and starts to draw away, but Goro’s other hand catches his arm, a silent plea not to go.

Ren strokes Goro’s cheek again. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “Did I do something?”

“No… it’s fine,” Goro whispers. “You’re fine.”

“What should I…”

“Just,” Goro stops. He removes the arm muffling his words. When he speaks again, his voice is even. “Is it even possible for you to have sex without getting emotional about it?”

Startled, Ren barks out a laugh. “Sorry for it,” he says, grinning, and Goro manages a weak grin back. “Sorry, really. I know it’s not what you need tonight.”

“It’s fine. Don’t be sorry.” Goro cracks a wry smile at him. “What a thing to apologize for.”

“Yeah, kinda weird to talk about when I’m balls-deep, huh.” Goro swats him. “That wasn’t feelings!”

“No, you’re just stupid.” Goro wriggles, looking uncomfortable. “Will you get a move on, already?”

Ren huffs out a slightly abashed laugh. “I - yeah. This is a - yeah. Um.”  He looks down, slightly lost.

Goro sighs. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what to _do_.”

Ren flushes dark red. “Of course not! I just - um, we kind of killed the mood.”

“Fuck the mood,” Goro snaps. “Your _dick_ is in me, just _move_ , I’m losing my mind.”

“Yeah, that helped,” Ren mutters, but leans down to press a kiss to the corner of Goro’s mouth. He starts to pull out again, but Goro snatches at his wrist, stopping him before he can thrust back in. “You’re sending me some very mixed messages.”

“Sorry,” Goro says, not sounding sorry at all. He hesitates. “Ren, I…”

“What?” Ren twists his hand in Goro’s grip so he can run his thumb in reassuring little circles over Goro’s skin. “What do you want, Goro?”

Goro hesitates some more. Then he slowly draws Ren’s wrist up to his throat.

Ren’s expression goes slack in surprise. “You… You want me to choke you…?”

“Not exactly,” Goro whispers. Ren feels a slight twinge of relief; not that he has any objections to the thing in theory, but he doesn’t want to risk hurting Goro with his inexperience. “Just… can you keep your hand there?”

“Th- you want me to hold your throat?”

Goro nods faintly. “You don’t need to apply any real pressure. Just… make it feel like you could. If you wanted.”

Goro doesn’t seem able to meet his eyes right now, but the trust in his mumbled words sends a profound rush of emotion somewhere in Ren’s chest. He hurries to quell it before he does something dumb like accidentally profess his out-of-context love again.

(That would just be weird, he muses - a ‘choke me’ didn’t typically warrant an ‘I love you’ - but he supposes they’re slightly beyond the typical in most of the usual senses, anyway.)

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says instead. Goro smiles up at him.

“You won’t,” he says softly. “I’ll tell you if you go too far. But you won’t.” He hesitates again. “Ren, you don’t have to…”

Ren swallows and nods to cut him off. “Okay,” he whispers. “It’s okay.” He rests his hand at the base of Goro’s throat, barely pressing down, and lets his fingers flex ever-so-slightly around the sides of Goro’s neck.

Goro closes his eyes. “That’s just fine,” he breathes. “Thank you.”

“You can still breathe?” Ren asks anxiously.

“No, I’m dead.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Ren sighs, and he thrusts back inside Goro, hard, before Goro can finish snickering. The choked-off moan Goro makes in surprise is worth his probable wrath later, the way his eyes snap open to reveal his dazed expression worth more still.

Ren leans a little more on his hand as he sets his pace, pushing down with just the slightest bit more force on Goro’s neck. The effect is immediate and disproportionate to the small pressure, and the new best thing that’s ever happened to Ren. Goro’s hands move to rest slack on Ren’s forearm and he’s panting, eyes glazed over and unfocused. His hips ride back against Ren’s cock, seemingly without his realizing - and he’s gasping out little pleas under his breath, strung out moans and nonsensical, needy sounds - and Ren’s in heaven. Goro’s never looked so wrecked, so lost to pleasure. It’s such a far cry from his composure and control, and it squeezes Ren’s heart just a little to see him in such bliss.

And then Ren hits that spot inside of him and Goro jerks, hard, arching off the bed with a short cry.

Ren’s hold on his throat slackens at the movement, but Goro’s hands grip tighter around his wrist, urging him on before he’s even hit his back against the mattress again.

“Don’t stop,” he demands, and Ren gulps and tightens his grip a little more. He pauses a moment, waiting, and Goro draws in a thin, shuddering breath to show he’s alright. He shoots Ren a pointed glance, and Ren rolls his eyes and resumes his pace, aiming for that spot again each time.

“I can’t jerk you off like this,” Ren mutters, distracted trying to keep his rhythm steady. “I - I need to prop myself up, and - my hand -”

Goro shakes his head best he can with a hand at his neck. “I don’t want,” he starts, and moans again at a particularly hard thrust. “I - don’t want to come yet, I -”

“But you -” Ren gulps and looks down, and sure enough, Goro is achingly hard and leaking over his abdomen. “Isn’t it -”

“Torture,” Goro breathes, eyes wild and bright. “It’s - so good, I -”

Ren shakes his head, enthralled by the part to Goro’s lips as he draws in heavy breaths, the line of sweat running down his temple. “You’re really something,” he murmurs.

Goro manages a breathless laugh. “Like you’re not something of a masochist yourself,” he counters, and Ren supposes that’s a point granted, but stops Goro from basking in his victory by thrusting harder again. Goro’s eyes roll back a little as he chokes on a needy sound. He pouts a little at Ren, who manages a smirk back at him.

He’s not going to last much longer like this; his pace is growing uneven and desperate as his hips snap forward into Goro with increased fervor. Goro seems to have guessed as much, fingers tightening around Ren’s wrist again and pressing his hand more firmly against his throat. “Don’t stop yet,” he pleads. “A little longer, please, just - let me keep feeling this for - just a - a little -”

“Sorry,” Ren manages - _hold on,_ his mind chants desperately, _just hold on_ \- “I - you feel so good, I can’t -” He ducks his head with a groan, the pressure of the coil tightening in his gut. “Goro…”

“I’m not ready for this to be over,” Goro whispers. “Not - not yet.”

When Ren looks down at him, he sees the moisture prickling vaguely in the corners of Goro’s eyes again. “Goro…?”

“I’m fine,” Goro mutters, swiping angrily at his eyes with one arm. “Just don’t stop yet.”

_Easy for you to say_ , Ren wants to scream, but grits his teeth and tries in vain to stave off his building orgasm. “Goro, I - I’m not gonna - I can’t last -”

Goro closes his eyes again. “Press harder,” he says, and Ren applies a little more pressure to his throat. Goro sighs with pleasure, and Ren feels his every sound beneath his hand - the frantic beat to his pulse - the vibrations in his vocal cords when Goro opens his eyes and murmurs, “Come inside me, then.”

Ren cries out and bows his head again, dropping to lean lower over Goro as his orgasm catches up to him. His body goes stiff, hips stuttering against Goro as he comes, his name slipping out in a low moan.

He’s dimly aware of Goro reaching to wrap a hand around his own cock at some point, stroking himself to the feeling of Ren spilling inside him. When Ren comes back to himself enough to move, he slips out of Goro with a wince to straddle his thighs, and he smacks Goro’s hand away to replace it with his own.

“Ren,” Goro all but whimpers, flushing slightly. Ren smiles, his mind still foggy and pleased. He pumps Goro harder, still with one hand at his throat. Goro tries in vain to thrust up against his hand, but Ren’s weight stops him from moving, and Goro keens with want and frustration as Ren keeps control of his pleasure away from him even now.

It’s not long before Goro comes; Ren’s fingers pressing against his throat, he chokes on a scream and his hips jerk again, the whole of him writhing against Ren’s hold, dazed eyes rolling back a little as he paints Ren’s hand and his stomach with come.

When he finally slumps back against the bed, spent and breathing heavily, Ren clambers off him and crawls up to flop beside him with a sigh.

“Are you okay?” he rasps. “Was that alright?”

Goro’s eyes are closed, still panting slightly even as his breathing evens out. He only hums in response.

“Tired?” Ren whispers.

Goro nods weakly.

Ren smiles sleepily and trails a hand up the side of Goro’s chest, stroking a thumb over his jaw, his lips, the tip of his nose. “Do you feel better?” he ventures.

“I love you,” Goro mumbles, and Ren jerks back so hard in surprise that he hits his head on the wall behind him. Goro opens his eyes in alarm at the smack, but immediately dissolves into laughter when Ren curses and puts a hand to his head. “Are you alright? Sorry, I didn’t realize that would injure you.”

“Nevermind that,” Ren says ruefully, eyeing him, and Goro sighs.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. “That I say it so little, and that I respond so badly.”

“It’s fine,” Ren begins, but Goro just kisses him, soft and chaste.

“Thank you for being patient with me,” he says, impossibly warm. “And thank you. I do feel better, because of you.”

“Because I am the king of sex,” Ren says knowingly.

Goro rolls his eyes.

They don’t talk again for a little while. Ren rolls grudgingly out of bed to fetch some damp towels. When they’re done cleaning up and all changed into pajamas, Goro curls up against Ren’s chest, and Ren wraps his arms around Goro’s back.

“Alright?” Ren whispers against Goro’s hair.

“Just fine,” Goro mumbles into his shirt, twisting his fingers in the fabric. “Hey…”

Ren pulls him closer, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Goro’s head, finding comfort in the warmth of him. Goro sighs and burrows into him further.

“Thank you,” Goro says in a small voice, and Ren kisses his temple wordlessly before they both drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> _So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>  And fall into my arms instead_
> 
> ~~Ha, sorry.~~


End file.
